


Headache

by minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandanas, Day6's Hunt is featured bc reasons, Dirty Talk, Glasses, Hand Jobs, Joking Kinkshame, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, Nerd Kink?, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Sir Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: Jae has a noisy neighbour who always plays with his band on Wednesday evenings. He usually doesn't mind, but tonight, he needs to practice for an important lesson. He goes to knock his door and the really hot neighbour with intimidating eyes, Brian, opens the door wearing a bandana and looking hot as fresh hell.”I could definitely do that for you, babe” says Brian, smirking and moving a little bit closer to the taller man. “But, what do I get in return? I will miss today’s hours of practice and I'll have to send my guys home. On the other hand, you’ll get a peaceful night of hard…” he pulls Jae’s hoodie string and looks into his worried eyes “...work. How will you make it up to me, cutie?”Shit, Jae thinks. Is he flirting or is this blackmailing? Does he have any type of shit on me?!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo! This was completely unplanned and was done this week. I lost track of time editing it because I switched back and forth between lowercase and "proper" grammar while drafting the first parts. So it took quite a big chunk of my time to finally write it as it is now. What can I say? I listened to an specific scenario with Headache and decided to place our boys in it. Also, I needed some dom!J in the tag. I love sub!J too, tho. <3 Also, I have no experience writing kinks in English before (just like very 'chill ones'?) so, sorry if I portrayed them wrongly? Anygay, enjoy it, folx! <3
> 
> Here's the scenario in case you wanted to listen to it: https://youtu.be/k4dUa78G_78

Jae hits his head on the desk for the nth time.  _ God, can those guys stop playing just for an hour or so? _ Looking around his tiny blue painted bedroom, Jae reaches out for his headphones. They’re not the fancy Bluetooth, noise-cancelling ones. They’re normal, plain black headphones. He puts them over his light brown unkempt mop of hair and sighs, trying to look for some background music mix on his phone.

The guy living next door to Jae has a band. Every Wednesday, around 6 pm and all the way up to 11 or sometimes, in the worst case scenario, midnight, they rehearse their whole set back to back. They even repeat songs once in a while, probably because they messed up. Jae wouldn’t be able to tell, not having a single musical bone on his body. 

In all honesty, the music is good. They do have a great style and Jae sometimes finds himself moving his head to the rhythm or tapping his pencil along. On top of that, the singers are fabulous. He noticed they have a female lead singer, instead of the traditional male one, for a rock band. He gives them props for that. There are other voices with her, and they all sound absolutely amazing together. He’d buy an EP in a second if they ever release one.

The only moment Jae dreads to live next to a rock band member is when he has to study or participate in projects. Of course, he is not a complete dick. He tries to adjust his time to work on stuff that requires maximum concentration when he knows they won’t be rehearsing. He’s definitely not going to be  _ that _ annoying neighbour who nags at the band guy all the time, he understands it. At least, he tries to. However, it is hard to organize his schedule around the schedule of someone else. Naturally, sometimes they overlap. Just like today. 

Park Jaehyung, senior student at the Political Science department. He’s 6”2, was born and raised in Long Beach, California and would be very much  _ thrilled _ if he were to be left to study in peace. Jae loves his major, he genuinely does. It’s been his long time dream to be a lobbyist someday. He knows he has the sharp tongue and debate abilities for it. Because of this, Jae gives his all during lessons and has impeccable grades. He is also kind of nerdy. 

Back in Cali, he was always seen as a nerd. His lanky, gnarly frame, on top of his long list of allergies, didn’t help him a lot. It wasn’t like people bullied him for it, or for being Korean-American. They just sort of avoided him like the plague. Most of his friends were other Korean-Americans and mostly Asians, so he was coddled in a community who sort of embraced him. When he moved to motherland South Korea for college, not much changed. He was the same tall and awkward Park Jae, but he started to see the way in which people looked at him now.

In short, late puberty hit him like a truck in Korea. During his freshman year, he received many gifts during White Day. Girls looked at him through their eyelashes when he passed them by. Some boys grinded on him at clubs and parties.  _ Ahjummas _ even told him he looked like an idol! It wasn’t as if he suddenly was the _ it boy _ of Dongguk University. He wasn’t even popular. But he was a certified hottie now. One that wore gold-rimmed glasses and was lactose intolerant.

“I just need a couple of hours to rehearse this thing” muttered Jae, placing his flashcards on the desk again. “That’s all I ask, please!” he whimpered, as if his pleading would be heard from the other side of the wall. “Maybe I should go ask them to turn it down a bit…” he said, slowly rising to his feet. “God, but that dude certainly looks scary!”

Jae’s neighbour was a fox-eyed, silver-haired, bronzed skin dude by the name of Kang Brian, although Jae didn’t know that at the moment. They didn’t talk much, even if they lived next to each other and attended the same university. Their relationship was polite but definitely not friendly. Jae though Brian’s eyes were intense and his gaze pierced his skull. Also, he looked as if he could break Jae’s twig-like body in two seconds just using three fingers.

“I guess I just have two possible outcomes today” said Jae, putting his hoodie on top of his head and clenching his big hands. “Either I get to study or I die by that guy’s stare… Or fists. It has been a good life until now, I guess” he concludes before going out of his room and through his tiny living room/kitchen. Slightly trembling, he opens the door and steps out into the hallway, looking to his right, where the music is coming from.

The song this time is even more rock-like than what they usually played. Jae was already used to the soft ballads and a little bit of pop-rock, nothing too crazy. But, this song? It has a  _ headbanger _ for sure, the drummer guy must be having the time of his life playing it. He could hear the guitar notes and a gruff voice singing along with the female singer. Jae really liked it, it was just too distracting for his goldfish brain.

“C’mon, Park. You can do this” he told himself before knocking once on the dark green door.

Nothing, just more high notes and bass lines.

“Okay, one more time” Jae encouraged himself and knocked again.

No one came to open it either.

“Shit, man. I really need to fucking study for that UN Model!” he yelled, already fed-up and began banging on the door, almost to the rhythm of the song they were playing. “Are they fucking ignoring me on purpose?!” he gasped to himself, cheeks puffing up and red, clearly pissed.

And just like that, the door opens, the music stops and Jae see his neighbour. 

Brian is wearing a black tank top and a blue bandana on his messy silver hair. It is long, reaching almost his jaw and it shines under the moonlight… Or it may be the lightbulb above his head. A dangly cross-earring hangs from one of his ears and when another ray of light hits his sculpted face, Jae can notice he also has an eyebrow piercing. Said eyebrows were already picture perfect. Thick and dark, a huge contrast to the pale hue of his hair. The neighbour also carries an unopened beer on his hand. He looks like your stereotypical band member. 

Jae gulps and quickly removes his fist from the door.

“What can I help you with, sweetheart?” Brian asks, in a honey-drip-like, warm and overall attractive voice, eyeing Jae up and down. 

Jae had seen him before, obviously. Although he had never been this close up to him. He could see Brian’s straight nose, his smooth jaw and full lips. His eyes were even more mesmerizing up close, they really made him look like a fox, or even a panther. He seemed as if he was seizing Jae up, seeing if he was worth his time. At least, that’s what it looked like to Jae.

Jae cleared his throat before speaking, not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of him.

”You could help me turning down all that noise” he bites, unintentionally sounding harsher than expected. “Look, I know you guys practice really hard. And I love your stuff! It’s really good, man” he quickly adds. “But I seriously need to concentrate for a lesson tomorrow. I wouldn’t ask you if I didn’t have to, really. I don’t usually mind the noise” finishes Jae, exasperated and almost pouting. 

Brian is still looking him very intensely. He’s refraining himself from licking his lips. That guy on his door, the tall glass of milk with a yellow hoodie and medium lenght shorts, is a sight to behold. Brian hasn’t seen someone that hot in a long, long, time. Almost as long as his neighbour, who looked the same size as the door. Unconsciously biting his lips, Brian tilts his head to the side, curious. That guy definitely seemed like he could handle Brian, right? He seemed like an off-duty CEO, or politician maybe. He was in charge, or at least, he gave off that vibe. Just what Brian was looking for. Smiling for the first time, the silver haired man leaned on the doorframe.

”I could _ definitely _ do that for you, babe” says Brian, smirking and moving a little bit closer to the taller man. “But, what do I get in return? I will miss today’s hours of practice and I'll have to send my guys home. On the other hand, you’ll get a peaceful night of hard…” he pulls Jae’s hoodie string and looks into his worried eyes “...work. How will you make it up to me, cutie?” 

_ Shit _ , Jae thinks.  _ Is he flirting or is this blackmailing? Does he have any type of shit on me?! _

The older gulps and he can feel himself blushing. “Do you want money?” he blurts out, averting the younger’s eyes. “I can give you some but I’m not rich or anything, man. Don’t get confused. I may dress like a nerd, but I’m just a  _ political science _ nerd. The rich ones are the nerds from tech-related majors, you know?” his whole rant is said while trying not to notice how beads of sweat decorate Brian’s shoulders and the exposed part of his chest. 

Brian’s deep laugh fills Jae’s ears. He feels like fainting, it was a quite deep chuckle. 

“Cute” he compliments. “Thanks for the offer, sweetheart. But, I don’t need that. The bar pays well” he suddenly gets an idea and grins like the cat who just got the mouse. “Have you gone to the bar we play at?  _ Gravity _ ? I don’t know if that’s you kind of scene but…”

Now, Jae was r _ eally  _ red. 

“I haven’t! But I’ve heard of it… Why?”

Brian’s smirk comes back and he leans into his door frame, arms crossed over his chest and he finally opens the beer. All done while still looking directly into Jae’s eyes. Inside, laughs can be heard, as well as a deep voice apologizing for spilling something on the floor. 

”Well, that’s how you can pay me, Mr. PolSci Nerd!” says Brian, before taking a sip from his can. “Come see us on Friday night, will you? We’ll make it even then, how about that? You don’t have to drink or anything if you don’t feel like it. Just come and watch the show. Good?”

Jae is completely confused.  _ Very confundido.  _

”... Okay. I’ll be there. What time do you guys play?” he asks, fidgeting with the hem of the hoodie.

Brian smiles, softly this time, and extends his hand towards Jae, startling him.

”Here, give me your phone number and I’ll text it to you, ok?” he says, smiling like an angel. 

A fallen one, maybe. 

Jae quickly complies and gives him his number. “Shouldn’t you call me so I can save yours?” asks the brunette, instantly regretting it when he sees Brian’s lopsided smile. He can almost picture a pair of cat ears on him and a tail swaying happily behind him. His eyes almost spell  _ gotcha. _

Instead, Brian laughs and lifts Jae’s chin with his index finger, surprising him once again. Jae looks down at him, like a scared animal. “What a smooth way to ask for mine, Mr. Nerd!” teases Brian, and lets him go in a split second. His fingers are chubby and they felt warm on Jae’s face.

Suddenly looking like the exact picture of a ripe tomato, Jae begins to babble.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetie. I’m just teasing you” reassures him Brian, before calling Jae’s number.

The older, still a bit flustered, picks up the call and saves the contact. He writes “Noisy Neighbour” as the caller ID. Brian looks at it and chuckles, in a lighter tone this time. “Oh, already giving me pet names, cutie? I like that. Can you have one too? I have a few in mind”.

Jae quickly locks his phone and puts it away, averting Brian’s gaze.

”It’s just because I don’t know your actual name!” he answers, looking to the ground. 

Brian takes a step forward and pulls Jae’s arm, making they get even closer. Their foreheads almost touching. Jae is actually holding his breath, afraid of any type of sound coming out of his throat. His hot neighbour was kissing-distance away from him.

“Look at me” Brian says, calling him. “Listen, carefully. I’m Kang Brian. I’m sure you’ll remember it, won’t you? You can call me however you want, though” he finishes with a wink and lets the other go, taking another sip from the beer. A glimpse of a sparkle in his eyes. 

“Okay, Brian.” Jae parrots, smiling a bit, finally capable of breathing again. “So, I guess I’ll see you on Friday, then. We’ll keep in touch!” he turns around to escape into the safety of his own house but the shorter man holds him still by the wrist and makes him look back at him. 

“Good night, Jaehyung. It was a pleasure to properly meet you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Thursday is gone in the blink of an eye and Friday rolls by. Jae got to present during his UN Model activity the morning after he talked to Brian. It was all peachy. At the end of the lesson on Friday, he chatted a bit with a junior, Jamie. She wore purple hair and had a nose ring. Despite thinking of herself as an intimidating person, she was really short and looked too juvenile to actually threaten anyone. She was a feisty debater, though. Jamie asked him what was he up to that evening and Jae told her he’d go to  _ Gravity  _ to listen to Brian’s band. 

“Oh, sweet, then. Guess we’ll see each other there” she answered, picking up her backpack.

“What do you mean?” asked a confused Jae, adjusting his glasses.

Jamie smiled and punched him in the arm. It kinda hurt, but Jae wasn’t going to tell anyone. 

“You’ll see what I mean. See you later, Park!” she left for her next lesson, holding hands with a girl that Jae could vaguely remember was named Ayeon.

Jae got home pretty early that day, around 2pm. He had had a quick lunch on the bus back home and decided to lay down and nap for a while. Jae was not a party animal by any means, but he did enjoy drinking alcohol sometimes. He knew he needed to rest beforehand so he could last the whole night, though. Hugging a pillow, he plopped down and drifted off.

What he didn’t expect was a banging on his door. He thought that was probably how he sounded on Wednesday night, knocking on Brian’s door. Grumbling, he got up and opened the door. It was actually his neighbour who was standing there, all blushed cheeks and panted breathing. He looked at Jae with those piercing eyes of his, mouth slightly agape. 

“What happened? Are you okay, Brian?” asked Jae, worried.

The smaller boy groaned and pushed Jae into his own living room.

“No, I’m not!” he yelled, getting into Jae’s personal space and looking up to him. It was ridiculous how Jae could feel threatened by a guy who was at least 3 inches shorter than him. “You’re literally messing with my head, Jaehyung!” he growled, pushing the older back. “Seriously, I can’t even think straight anymore. You’re all I can think about” he whispered, chest almost pressed against Jae’s. “And I’m here to do something about it, sweetheart.”

Having said so, he pushed Jae onto the couch and straddled him. His full thighs pressed flushed on Jae’s slender ones. He was burning. Brian quickly took Jae’s hands and placed them over his head, effectively pining the older down in his place. A smirk on his handsome face. Jae’s mouth was open wide, completely surprised. 

“I want you so bad, Jae” whimpers Brian, before taking Jae’s chin in his hand and pulling it towards his face. “I can make you feel so good…” he ferociously clashed their mouths together. A clink-clank of teeth and the warm and wet presence of his tongue inside Jae’s mouth. Brian’s hands left Jae’s and moved to his face, holding it and pushing his cheeks together, making Jae open his mouth slightly wider. 

Jae was baffled. He had a lapful and mouthful of Brian right now and he couldn’t say he hated it. The silver haired man was objectively hot, but Jae couldn’t help but think he was practically a stranger. Brian’s lips came down, right towards Jae’s long and pale neck and the brunette could feel himself growing hard. In no time, the younger was gasping loudly and grinding down onto his crotch. Jae was holding onto the couch for dear life. 

“Mmm, you liked that, babe? Oh, I can be so much better, you know?” says Brian, looking directly into Jae’s eyes. “Fuck. You’re so hot, Jae” Brian moans, grinding into him again and biting down into his neck, sucking hickeys. “ _ Shitshitshit _ , please, Jae…” he pleads, looking at him with a lustful stare. “Let me suck you off, huh? I’m really good with my mouth, please?”

Jae gapes his mouth like a fish out of water and grips Brian’s hips with his long and elegant fingers. Brian whimpers, too aroused to care about how he sounds. Jae sees the hunger in those feline eyes and nods, cheeks already rosy. Brian smiles wide and kisses down thorough Jae’s chest, even pressing a hand to his hard-on. Jae yelps and Brian smirks at him, before licking his lips obscenely. Jae is painfully hard right now. The younger moves off the couch and gets on his knees. 

“Look at me, Jae babe” he asks the taller, already on the floor, between his parted legs. “I’m gonna make you cum so bad, babe. Just watch me” he promises before mouthing wetly at the covered member, moaning and causing Jae to go cross-eyed from the vibrations. Brian was nuzzling his clothed cock.  _ What in the actual fuck was happening?  _

“Shit, Bri… Wait…” says Jae, frantically hanging to Brian’s silver strands.

“Don’t wanna…” he answers chuckling. “I want you in my mouth, now” he confesses before he pulls down Jae’s zipper. “Fuck, my mouth is watering. I want it now, Jae” he says, a grin on his sinful face. Brian takes it in his slightly chubbier hand. “Keep looking at me, Jae” he commands before his lewd tongue touches Jae’s crown.

And with a low grunt, that he was sure he had never made before, Jae woke up.

Confused and turned on, he looks around only to find himself still laying on his bed. He sits up and looks at his clock. 4 pm. He had an almost two-hour sex dream with his neighbour.  _ Great. _ He pulls the covers away and discovers a wet patch on the front of his pajama bottoms. _ Double great _ . He cummed in his sleep, thinking about Brian making out with him and offering him a blowjob. He’s really fucked up. It was embarrassing, he was seeing Brian that same evening!

“Well, I need a cold shower and to stop thinking about that dumbass” he mutters, checking his phone.

**_Noisy Neighbour:_ ** _ Hey, babe! Just checking in to send you the right address. I’m really looking forward to seeing you tonight. We’re going to have so much fun. ;)  _

Lovely, now he got a flirty text from Brian and he swore his dick had just twitched.

“Listen to me, you idiot. You’re not to be woken up by Brian at any point tonight, okay?” he yells, looking down at his crotch. “The dude is attractive as fresh hell, I’ll give him that. He’s still intimidating and he obviously is just a flirt who wants me to spend money at the bar he works at. He’s probably not into me either. So, don’t get excited that easily! It’s a bad look for me.”

**_Jae:_ ** _ Sure, man. Thanks! See you later. _

  
  
  
  


Brian pouts when he receives the text and looks at Dowoon, the drummer, with puppy eyes. They were halfway through the set of their last rehearsal before the show later that night. The whole band already on the backstage of  _ Gravity _ , taking a break to eat something and fix some of the equipment. Brian was really hungry, but not just from food itself.

“Am I not hot anymore, Dowoonie?” he asks.

The younger almost chokes on his spit.

“What are you talking about, hyung!” he yells, red all the way up to his hair.

Brian huffs and shows him the text. 

“Doesn’t this sound  _ awfully _ straight? Almost bro-like? I really thought he wanted to fuck me!” he says, locking his phone again and throwing it to the couch. “Am I not hot anymore? Is it really that? Maybe I need to workout even more! I need more makeup! More sexiness! more raunchiness! More --”

Jamie hit him on the head with a flyer. 

“Can you shut up? Who are you that horny about anyways?” she says, munching a pocky.

Brian rolls onto the couch and looks at Jamie with a pout on his plump pink mouth. His silver earring shining on his left ear. The long hair slightly sweaty and another sleeveless shirt on his chest. His golden bass guitar, Goldie, resting next to the couch. He was wearing skin-tight black jeans and his best combat boots, with the tiniest heel, that would make his legs and ass pop. He knew what he was doing. Brian knew he was provocative as hell. It was just a matter of time that Jae noticed it too. 

“My hot neighbour” he finally says, covering his face with his hands and fake sobbing.

Jamie chokes on her dessert.

“Fucking Four-Eyes Park Jaehyung?!” she yells and cackles, her eyes tiny crescent moons.

“Don’t laugh at me! He’s gorgeous. I bet he would definitely pin me down to his bed in his  _ Star Wars _ comforter and fuck the living daylights out me! Like, he’d probably gag me with a tie and pull my hair” he says, almost lost in his hot daydream “Bet he would spank me and edge me for hours!” Brian was almost drooling, all while looking at the ceiling. 

Jamie made a disgusted face.

“Too much info on your kinks, bro. I definitely did not need that”. 

Sungjin, the lead guitar, came back and looked at Brian still in the middle of his tantrum.

“Okay, whose pants are you trying to get in this time, Kang?”

  
  
  


Jae took a long ice-cold shower after his nap and tried his best not to think about Brian’s overall existence. He had never spoken to him for more than 5 minutes, unlike the other day. They would only exchange greetings and pleasantries from time to time. But Jae had seen many guys coming out of the apartment.

Jae was not prude, he also slept around, but he never took people to his apartment. It felt way too intimate and personal for him. Also, he had seen those guys Brian had over. They were all beautiful specimens. Picture perfect models. Tall guys, some even taller than Jae himself. Muscular guys. Some were foreigners who seemed like they couldn’t say a word in Korean. Probably didn’t understand it either. 

One time, Jae had gotten up early on a Saturday to take out the trash. He was still sleepy and didn’t notice the huge wall of European man approaching and bumping into him. The guy was maybe two inches taller than Jae. And he was ripped. His eyes were deep blue and he had a confused look on his face while he dragged a trash bag. He approached Jae and started speaking in a foreign language that the brunette couldn’t get. And Jae was trilingual!

Not too long after that, Brian came out and began speaking, what sounded like French, to the foreigner. He was wearing just his boxer briefs, they were red and baggy. He had no slippers on his and his hair looked like a bird’s nest. On top of that, his neck and shoulder were blooming purple. Teeth marks, bruising, the whole lot. He yawned and then looked to his left, spotting Jae and smiling widely.

“Oh, good morning!” he said in Korean and waved his hand. “Sorry about him, he would only speak French and refused to speak English, even if he knows it. It’s my bad for sending him to take out the trash”.

The brunette just smiled awkwardly and went back into his house. 

Jae kept thinking how, on Wednesday, Brian tried to make it seem as if he liked Jae. The tall man was really having a hard time understanding the reasoning behind it. He was sure Brian had a long list of both guys and girls completely at his mercy, from where he could pick and choose anyone he deemed worthy. He was in a band, right? Don’t they all have groupies and stuff? He didn’t even know what was Brian’s position in it. If he were the lead singer, he’d get the most ass definitely. Also, would he top or bottom? Jae was really confused about just about everything.

However, he still dressed up for the night. He looked at some pictures of the place online and was surprised to find it is quite fancy-ish, and not just some ratty bar. People seemed well dressed in the pictures there. So, he supposed he’d wear his two piece burgundy suit and a baby blue satin button-up. He had been told he looked handsome in that. Still not well-versed in makeup, he opted for some brown eyeshadow to mimic feline eyes and a little bit of chapstick. He didn’t wear his glasses but he kept them in his pocket, because he was still very much blind.

“Hot and blind, huh?” he said when he looked at his reflection. “God, this hair is a mess. I should have kept that red tone I had a while ago” he tutted and kicked himself mentally. “Well, let’s see where tonight takes us, shall we?” he picked his wallet and keys and took a bus to the bar.

  
  
  


“What in the actual fuck!” screamed Brian when he saw a long haired male sporting a facial piercing near the bar. “Who the fuck told Jaebum he was allowed to come see us again? Bet it was you, Wonpil!” he hissed at the keyboardist, who has setting his instrument and only side-eyed him before rolling his eyes.

“We are friends, Brian-hyung” he said, pouting. “I’m sorry you couldn’t get into his pants permanently, but he is still a friend of mine and Dowoon’s!”

Brian was bright red.

“What kind of friend are you? Plus, it was me who didn’t want to go further with the whole thing! He was already thinking of marrying me in Europe or some shit” he spewed and left Goldie on its stand. “Anyway, I’m going to finish my dumbass makeup in the bathroom. Call me if you need anything. It won’t take long, though. I’m already stunning”.

Dowoon, Sungjin and Wonpil all rolled their eyes in unison.

“Yo, where is Kang?” asked Jamie, leaving her backpack behind one of the speakers. “Is he still trying to look good for Four-Eyes?” she mocked and applied her signature red lipstick. “Although, he told me he is really coming to see us, did you know? Jaehyung, I mean”.

Sungjin arched a brow.

“Not the first time a PolSci comes, Jamie-ah. You’re literally one” he says, tuning his guitar.

Jamie pouts and swats her hand at him.

“Don’t be dumb! Jae is different. He is like really nerdy looking, but he is not a weirdo. Even so, he never seems to go out with the rest of the seniors. Some of them said he doesn’t drink and it’s celibate. But I don’t think so. You remember Mark? The kid from Photography that’s always with Jaebum? He used to have a special seminar with both of us and I kid you not! Jae was blushing whenever he saw him! I also think he asked for his number at one point. Maybe he scored some goals with him. The kid has some game!” she laughed and turned around to the place where the spectators where settling down. “Holy Guacamole! Is that him?”

Wonpil looked up from his keyboard.

“Mark? Yeah, he is there with Jaebum. They said hi to us a while ago”.

“No, Pillie! Jaehyung? Is that one tall dude by the bar him? He doesn’t have glasses on…”

Brian came out of the bathroom. He had a black and white bandana that did nothing to keep his hair in place. His dangly earring still there. Glossy cherry lips. And kohl on his already feline eyes. His golden skin shined and Jamie wondered if he had highlighted the shit out of it.

“Holy fuck!” he yelled and cowered behind Jamie’s smaller frame. “Is that who I think it is? By the bar?” he asked, eyes wide as saucers.

“Your walking wet-dream? Yup.” Jamie answered, laughing. “He looks good, though. Finally taking advantage of that lanky frame. And he skipped the glasses this time, huh?” she said looking at Brian with an arched brow. “He must be really eager to give you a good impression, Kang.”

The bassist gulped and looked at the previously nerdy-looking man. Brian already thought his height and frame were great. But in that suit? It fitted him like a glove. Hugging every single one of his curves, his tiny waist and amazing body proportions. Plus, the color made him look like a real life wet dream. His skin was pale and unblemished. And without the glasses, Brian could finally see Jae’s eyes properly. He was really captivating. 

“He really does look too hot!” Brian whimpered and bit his lip. “Although, I love the glasses on him! It’s just… He looks so mature and put-together and… Wow. But he still could pin me down any day with that fit.” He answered and yelped when the older man turned around and looked at him. A sheepish smile on his round lips. “Holy shit, he saw me!” Brian mutters to Jamie. He awkwardly waves and the girl rolls her eyes, grabbing Brian’s wrist and taking him with her. Towards Jae’s seat.

At the bar, Jae was kinda shaking. Brian looked sinful. The black on his clothes and bandana made his silver hair and golden skin pop even more. He had lined his already cat-like eyes and Jae felt like he would pop a boner right there and then. Also, who the fuck allowed him to be so fit? Jae could almost trace the outline of Brian’s abs under the thin undershirt. Not to diminish his curvy hips in those impossibly tight jeans. Those were definitely an important part of the show. He licked his lips as he watched Brian and Jamie approaching.

“Yo, you really came!” said Jamie, smiling at the older “So, you do know Brian, right?” she asks, tongue-in-cheek.

The younger male stands there, frozen.

“Yeah, Brian and I are neighbours” he answers and looks at the younger, then smiles softly. “He’s actually the one who invited me here. Thanks, Bri” he tells Brian, looking at his eyes. “I’m looking forward to watching you guys. I have only heard you until now” he finishes, sipping from his beer bottle.

Brian’s brain is in K.O.  _ Error 404 _ .  _ He fucking gave me a nickname? God. Let me kiss him. _

“No need to thank me” Brian says, a little bit shy. “You seemed like you needed to… Blow off some steam” he pauses after he realizes what he said and turns bright red. “I mean! Relaxing a bit, you know? You seemed too stressed because of your major and so…”

“Then I need to thank you even more, Bri” he continues and places his big hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of me” Jae says, boyish smile and slightly trembling lips.

Brian was sweating. 

“Cool! We’ll see you after the show, then!” says Jamie, uncomfortable from all that flirting. 

They both go back to the stage and Jamie inquires Brian.

“Dude! What is wrong with you? Where is that so-called  _ intimidatingly hot _ Kang Brian?” she asks, furrowing her brows. “You just stood there like a dumbass, drooling on his face. What the fuck? He was eating you up with his eyes, did you notice that? I swear to God all of you idiots wouldn’t get laid if I didn’t help you out!” she continued nagging him. “So, have you decided what you’re doing?”

Brian snapped from his trance.

“About?”

Jamie smirked and looked at him.

“I know you too well, man. You’re a teasing monster. You enjoy driving guys you like crazy. What happened back there at the bar is not the tease I know. Jae literally had you at his mercy. He would have said “ _ kneel _ ” and you’d be already with your knees red.”

Brian gulped, with a pained look on his face.

“Please, don’t say that. I don’t want a semi right now”.

Jamie fake gagged and then rolled her eyes.

“You’re a kinky horndog. Anyway, the point is. You need to  _ one-up _ him. Jaehyung Park is not a better tease than you. You can definitely do it better. And I’m going to help you with that” she says and grins wickedly. “Sungjin-oppa?” she asks with bright eyes.

The older man turns around with a tired look on his round eyes.

“What is it now, Jamie?”

Jamie smiles and locks arms with him.

“Can we change the setlist for today? We just need to add two more songs, please?” she asks in her best girly voice. She knows Sungjin hates her aegyo. Anyone’s aegyo, to be honest. “It’s to help Brian, please?” she says, pouting his mouth even more.

Sungjin gets away from her.

“Okay! Okay! Just stop that and say where do you want to place those songs”.

Jimin smiles like a movie villain.

“That’s easy, we need to place them at the very end of the set. Leave it all to me”.

  
  
  
  


Jae was gripping his third beer bottle. Hard. His knuckles were almost white and he knew that he would probably break the glass bottle if he pressed any further. His bottom lip was furiously being pressed by his canine. He could feel the sweat dripping all the way from his neck to his back. Brian was giving him an actual headache and a painful hard-on.

The setlist had started with some energetic song. Jae didn’t actually know all the songs’ names but he could guess. Maybe that one was called  _ Wow _ ? Nevertheless, he was enjoying it a lot. He was sure he had heard it some time before, when they were rehearsing. Also, he was really surprised to find that Jamie was the lead singer. She didn’t play any instrument but she definitely had stage presence and a great voice.

He was more impressed to see Wonpil, from the Theater major and Sungjin, from the Music one. He knew Sungjin because they worked out at the same time during sophomore year, when Jae really wanted to get buff. Sungjin was quiet and a good gym partner. Sadly, Jae stopped going in the last month and when he got back, Sungjin had another gym partner. He had long straight dark purple hair and a boisterous laugh, but Jae couldn't see his face. In the end, he started working out at a different time. He didn’t know Sungjin was in a band.

The kid on the drums was their University’s prodigy child, Yoon Dowoon. He was a Physics major and he was on his senior year, even when he was two full years younger than Jae. He was also quiet, but he was smart and had really good conversation topics. Jae sometimes ran into him at the library. He usually asked himself questions, muttering under his breath, while reading. Jae found him endearing, like a curious child. 

And, of course, the devil himself. Kang Brian. Jae knew Brian was in the Business course. He didn’t actually know which year he was on, but he could guess either junior or senior. He didn’t approach him that much. They mostly saw each other at their apartment building. Most of the tenants were students from the same university, since the in-campus dorms were way more expensive. He didn’t know a lot about the band and their gigs. He knew they were quite popular around campus. They managed to put up posters and flyers everytime they had a gig, until they became regulars at “ _ Gravity _ ”, the bar near downtown.

Jae had heard stuff about Brian, and witnessed all of those one-night stands aftermaths. Still, he didn’t want to put him in a box only based on mean-intended rumors. The guy had a very active sexual life. So what? He was beautiful. Not to mention popular. And from what he heard, he was a smart kid too. A good scholar. Jae couldn’t think less of him just because he slept around a lot. As long as he was using protection, all good.

However, he never thought he’d be on the receiving end of Brian’s flirting and teasing. Of course, the cheeky smiles and fluttering eyelashes he threw at him anytime he saw Jae were normal by now. Even if he had an intimidating face, the guy was a natural flirt. It was like a second nature. But what Brian was doing now… It was different. It was as if he wanted Jae to go actually insane. He was trying to turn Jae’s brain into a messy lust-filled blob. 

After the energetic song, they played two more chill and almost ballad like songs. Jae got to hear Brian’s soft falsetto voice and how he’d almost whisper into the mic while he said “ _ this is a song for you, oh, I’m singing for you _ ”. It was a really romantic song. Jae began to wonder who wrote all of that. Brian seemed almost entranced, lost into the music and smiling softly. His eyes were looking for someone in the crowd until he spotted Jae and smiled even more. Jae’s face felt flushed.  _ He can’t be looking at me, right? _

Brian turned back to Dowoon and told him something, secretly. The younger kid nodded and they began an even more energetic song. It was the one they were practicing when Jae asked them to stop. Sungjin’s guitar resounding in Jae’s ears as Brian whispered into the mic “ _ babe, be my headache _ ”. The whispering was different. It felt teasing, Jae was hot and bothered by now, coughing a bit before taking another sip from his drink.

Brian banged his head back and forth, while he slapped his thick fingers into the bass guitar chords. Jae thought he looked like a god. Standing there in front of a decent amount of people, who were practically worshipping him. Jae could see guys and girls looking at Brian with hungry eyes. He gripped the glass harder. They all desired Brian, of course. The guy was too attractive for his own good.

“Guys, did you like that song?” asked Jamie, smiling, a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

The crowd cheered for them.

“I’m really happy you did! See, that was our latest song “ _ Headache _ ”. You already know our Master Lyricist B here, right?” she pointed to Brian, who just sheepishly smiled and covered his face. “Don’t act all shy, dude! Anyway, he decided to add a fan favorite here. You guys wanted to hear him rap again, right?” she said, a cheeky smile on her young face.

The crowd screamed even louder and higher. Some girls looked as if they were about to faint. 

“Shit, don’t tell he’s singing  _ that _ one…” muttered the black haired guy with a piercing, sitting a few spots away from Jae. “You know which one, Mark” he said and Jae looked at them better. 

It was Mark Tuan, and another guy he had never seen before at Uni. They were sitting together. Jae preferred not to look at Mark directly. He didn’t want to keep his attention away from Brian. Also, Mark looked well accompanied. He knew Mark very thoroughly, so he knew whoever the other guy was, he’d have a great time with him later, when they went home.

“Oh, the filthy one!” Mark responded with a chuckle “I thought Sungjin had taken it off their set. He said something about them not singing those kind of horny songs anymore. But I know Sungjin’s boyfriend wrote it with Bri” he laughed and pointed at the keyboardist. “Well, one of his boyfriends.”

The other man laughed and took Mark’s hand in his own, kissing his fingers.

“Oh, have they finally formalized with the drum kid? About time! It was honestly embarrassing to see both Sungjin and Wonpil pining over Dowoon but not making any attempt to approach to him. Thankfully you were there to help, right, Mark?” he said, slowly getting closer to his face.

Jae turned his attention back to Brian. He definitely didn’t feel like watching one of his ex-hookups sucking face, when he could be watching Brian’s hot piece of ass being  _ filthy _ , as the other two had said.

“Well, here we have it guys!” yelled Jamie into the mic before the song began.

At first, it sounded like a pretty normal song. Talking about the chase of a girl, as if she was a prey. Jae thought it sounded okay. Of course, all of their vocalists sounded amazing. He was beginning to think their fans would get horny with just about everything the bassist did until Brian practically moaned into the mic before saying “ _ don’t think of running away _ ”. Jae gulped and asked for another beer. The bartender gave it to him and Jae opened it quickly. Just before the could take a sip, Jamie spoke again into the mic.

“You ready, guys? Hit it, B!” she said, pointing to Brian.

The younger man looked for Jae’s eyes into the crowd and winked at him before pulling the bandana over his eyes. He began rapping into the mic, about how he basically morphs into an animal whenever he looks at this girl. His hands stopped holding Goldie and he holds the mic instead, pressing himself onto it, almost as if he wanted to arouse it. The lyrics drill into Jae’s head. 

When Brian yells “ _ Oh my Jesus! _ ”, Jae can one hundred percent confirm something had just risen to the occasion in his burgundy suit. Brian finished his rap and the whole crowd screams, high pitched and loud. Brian pushes the bandana back into his head, sloppily and looks at Jae’s eyes again. This time he says “ _ I will hunt you _ ” while pointing at him with his finger.

Jae gasps and tries to hide, just in case anyone noticed Brian pointing at him. But everyone is looking at the bassist, still singing in a falsetto voice about some imaginary girl he wants to hunt. When Jae knows what was actually conveyed to him through that song.

“So you want me to hunt you down, Brian?” he mutters to himself before taking the beer bottle and chugging it down in record time. “So be it,  _ babe” _ .

  
  
  
  
  


When the setlist was finished, Jae sprint up to where the band were picking their stuff up. Jamie, who was already holding hands with that Ayeon girl, waved at him when she saw him. Brian, still in his performance attire, was picking up the cables and chords, sweating a bit. Jae walked up to him and offered him a beer.

“I must say I’m impressed, Bri” he said, almost palating the name in his tongue “I had heard you guys before, through the walls. But, you’re really amazing” he complimented them, smiling genuinely at the rest of the band. “Especially you, Mister Kang” he managed to whisper into Brian’s ear. “I must say I was really taken aback with the last song but… It was really exciting” Jae continued, still not even touching the younger. “I can’t believe you’d write something like that” he teases, reclining against one of the speakers.

Brian is cherry red and takes the beer, drinking it quickly before looking back at Jae’s eyes.

“Well, it’s kind of a horny song, I know. But it was during a time I was kind of pent-up and I had no action whatsoever, so… Yeah” he admitted, looking at Jae’s mile long legs. “But, I’m glad you liked it, Jae!”

Jae smirked and reached his hand up to Brian’s hair, where the bandana rested.

“And that whole little number with _ this _ , huh? You surely know how to put on a show, don’t you, Bri?” he said, in a lower tone, before chuckling “Such a tease for your fans, right? Because it was for them, wasn’t it?” 

Brian gasped for air and looked around them. Dowoon was almost done with the drum set. Sungjin and Wonpil had already packed and were waiting for their boyfriend, sitting in a booth. Jamie was just finishing packing up the mics while she chatted with Ayeon. No one was paying actual attention to them. He inhaled Jae’s scent and got a little bit closer to him, almost chest to chest.

“What if it wasn’t for the fans?” he retorts, biting his lip while he looks at Jae’s eyes “What if I chose that song because someone was here and I wanted them to hear it?”

Jae smiled lopsidedly and put his hand in the small of Brian’s back. 

“I’d like that very much, Kang Brian” he says in his ear “What would you do if I said I’d like that to happen, right now? Would you enjoy that? Was that what you intended with your whole show? To make that person hot and bothered and begging for you?” he chuckled, mockingly. “You’re too much of a tease for your own good, did you know that?” he slid his finger upwards, from Brian’s waist to his neck, sending shivers through his spine.

Brian hiccuped a whimper and covered his own mouth, looking at Jae with wet eyes.

“Good boy, Bri. We wouldn’t want anyone else to hear those little sounds, right? They are only meant for us to hear” he gripped Brian’s waist with his large hand and pressed him to his side. “So, what do you say? Are you all talk and no work, B?” he says, crouching again to speak into his ear. 

Brian takes Jae’s hand into his own and gulps before looking at his eyes.

“Please. Home. Bed. Now” he pleads, gasping for air and Jae’s grip into his waist tightens.

“Such a good boy, saying  _ please _ . But what about your extensive vocabulary, baby? Weren’t you a Master Lyricist?” he mocks, slipping his hand underneath Brian’s undershirt, touching his waist directly. “C’mon, I’ll get us a cab while you wrap things up here. And don’t let other people see your half-mast, babe. That’d be  _ so _ embarrassing, right?”.

Jae lets him go and moves to the bar again, calling a cab while still looking at Brian from afar. The bassist feels a pleasant shudder on his spine and has to bit down on his lower lip to prevent an indecent sound from escaping it. 

“Jamie. I’m leaving early” says Brian, trying to conceal his hard-on with the bass guitar case. “Please, please, I really need to go now” he pleads, looking at her with watery eyes. 

Jamie nods and helps him pick the rest of his stuff.

“Okay, take care, Bri. Just because he looks like a nerd doesn’t mean he couldn’t literally eat you alive” she chuckles, poking fun at him.

“Jamie, that’s not helping me here!” he whines and gets his backpack too.

  
  
  
  
  


The taxi ride was peaceful. They talked a little bit more about their friends in common and uni. Jae would occasionally place a firm grip on Brian’s thick thighs. Slowly moving his hand up and down, caressing the soft flesh covered by the dark denim jeans. He would also whisper raunchy things into the other’s ear.  _ Aren’t you such an eager boy? You asked for this, babe. I’m going to have such a great time watching you coming undone before me, sweetheart.  _ Brian felt lightheaded already. Jae had worn his glasses once again when he checked the taxi number before they got in and Brian couldn’t find him any more attractive than that.

“Do you want to eat anything?” Jae asked Brian before they arrived to their apartment building. 

Brian refused with his head and cuddled into Jae’s side, softly whispering to him, 

“No, just you” he said, voice trembling.

Jae’s laugh resonated on his chest, right under Brian’s ear.

“What a tease you are, Brian” he said, playing with his silver threads of hair.

When they finally arrived, Brian quickly opened his door, pulling Jae behind him. Jae didn’t even have time to take in the view of the younger’s house because he was quickly dragged to his bedroom. It was painted in beige and cream colors. Brian had some fluffy pillows on his bed. The curtains were white and there was a carpet on the floor. Brian had some house plants, too.

“Not what I expected, honestly” said Jae chuckling and he closed the door behind him.

Brian arched a brow.

“What does that even mean? Did you expect this to look like a sex dungeon or something?” he jokes and sits down on his bed. “I didn’t think you’d listen to the gossip about me, you know?” he says before sighing.

Jae is taken aback and walks to him, taking his chin in his hand. 

“Hey, that’s not what I meant, BrI” he quickly says “I thought about your room looking more like a rock and roll studio or something. I was not referring to that, sorry” he assures the younger, caressing his soft cheeks “Do you still want me to stay? I didn’t want to upset you with my dumbassery… I’m too awkward, you know.” 

Brian smiles apologetically and threads his fingers together on Jae’s nape. He looks at Jae’s smaller eyes behind the golden frames and reaches closer to his face, nipping softly at his full lips. Jae gasps almost inaudibly and lets himself be kissed tenderly by the silver haired man. It slightly tastes like beer and cherry flavored chapstick. Brian mewls against the elder’s mouth a tries to sneak in his tongue. Jae backs off, grinning. He was provoking Brian.

“God, I was dying to taste your lips” confessed Brian, all blushed cheeks and embarrassed eyes “I’m sorry i’m such a tease and a hothead, I just… You’re too handsome, Jae” he admits, scratching his own neck. “I can’t even stress this enough. You make me go actually mad, babe.”

Now it’s Jae who is blushing. He sits next to Brian on the bed and holds his hand. Leaning forward, he places that hand on his neck and practically pushes Brian on the bed. Finding himself on top of him, looking straight into his sultry eyes. Jae could see how Brian was holding his breath, looking directly at him, waiting for anything that Jae could give him. He places a strong grip on his neck, eliciting a soft sob from the younger. 

“Do you even know how much I enjoyed all that little number with the bandana and that  _ cursed _ song, Brian?” he asks, almost on his face “I almost had to go hide in the bathroom at the bar because you kept on making me hard, even if you were some feet away from me. What kind of power do you have, Bri?” he asks, absentmindedly brushing Brian’s hair with the other hand.

Brian whimpers under him and pushes his head up, opening his lips softly, waiting for Jae to do something. Anything. Jae hadn’t even touched him properly yet. They had barely kissed, it was a sweet, almost chaste kiss. The one with power over him was actually Jae. He wiggled under him and spread his legs, trying to lure Jae in. To make Jae touch him and give him what he most desired. Having Jae inside him, filling him up good.

“Did I tell you to do that, baby?” said Jae, in a stern and low voice, tightening his grip on Brian’s neck and making him look back at his eyes. Jae’s lips formed a tight straight line and he looked almost disappointed. Brian froze. “Answer me, BriBri. Did I said you should spread your legs like that? To tease me again?” with his other hand, Jae took one of Brian’s thighs and pulled it to have it circling his waist. “You’re so naughty, Brian. Already this pliant and I haven’t even touched you? Did you fantasize about this the whole day? Did you think about this when you planned to sing that  _ filthy _ song and moan into the microphone for everyone to hear? Did you plan it thinking about me or about whoever you wrote that song about? A girl perhaps?” he mocked, laughing and placing a soft kiss, barely a touch, on the side of Brian’s jaw. “Answer me, Brian. You usually have a lot to say, don’t go all shy on me”. 

Brian suppressed a whine on his throat. Jae was talking down to him. It was too alluring. Jae was even better than in his fantasies. Jae was making him become undone with just words. A harsh squeeze to his throat made him whimper once again. Jae was still looking at him, serious and dangerous eyes piercing his own.

“I… I’m sorry. I'm just… Want you so bad” he says, ashamed and keeps his hands to his sides. “I wanted to touch you, feel you next to me. I’m sorry, Jae… Please, don’t leave” he asks, with pleading eyes and a small hiccup leaves his mouth.

Jae smiles and softly pats his head, getting off the bed and leaving a confused Brian behind. Jae takes off his burgundy coat and throws it into the floor. Brian’s cock springs up inside his pants. He can’t help but think about how powerful he looks. Like he could completely destroy Brian in any way he’d see fit. Jae unbuttoned the first three buttons from his baby blue shirt and took his glasses off, placing them on the nightstand.

“Jae?” asked Brian, pouting.

The older man quirked a brow at him and stopped next to the bed, with a hand on his pocket.

“What is it, babe?” said Jae.

“Can you keep the glasses on?” said Brian, almost in a whisper, avoiding his gaze.

Jae smirked and walked back to him, placing himself in between his legs. 

“I could. Why is that, though? I don’t need them to see your pretty face contorted from pleasure, though” Jae says, holding his chin again with his fingers. “Is it a particular reason, Brian?”

Brian blushed harder and looked at the floor, struggling because of Jae’s strong grip on him.

“It’s just… You look perfect with them. Like… A hot nerd” he says, unsure if it was a dumb thing to say. 

Jae squinted his eyes and crouched down, looking straight into the younger’s eyes.

“Brian, are you into power play?” he asks, an unreadable expression on his face.

The younger bites his lip but nods, flush as a red tomato. 

“Interesting… I just thought you had a thing for nerdy looking guys, but I stand corrected” he chuckles and lets the other off his grip “Good then, I’ll wear them for you, Bri” he takes the glasses again and puts them on “Like this? Does it turn you on?” he says, teasingly.

Brian holds his breath and Jae can clearly see the tent on his pants growing bigger.

“Be vocal about it, Brian. I love your voice” Jae says, standing on his full height before the younger. Looking down at him, smirks. “You really do like this, huh? Honestly you seem like the bratty type, with all that teasing. But those lyrics you wrote…” he continues, walking away from the other man, putting on a wondering look on his face. “It seems like you also like to hunt your prey, huh? Did you see me as your prey before, Brian?”

The silver haired man gulps and straightens his back while sitting down.

“Well, even if I wrote those lyrics… Which I did! I was horny, you know? Still trying to make sure I was completely straight and all that. But when I chose it for tonight… I mean, I was thinking of myself as the hunted person” he confesses, looking at the carpeted floor “By you, of course.”

Jae smirks again and walks to him. Standing in front of him, Jae towers over Brian. He places a hand on his hair and pats it. “Such a good boy, huh? BriBri wanted to be cornered by this nerd? That’s so cute, B” he says and begins unbuckling his belt with one hand “I guess I have to give you what you,  _ oh so desperately _ , need, right? You’ve been a good boy even if you’re a fucking tease” he smiles down at the younger and drops the belt to the floor. 

Brian practically salivates and mewls when he looks at Jae’s big hand reaching into his own pants to take out his cock. It is long, slender and slightly pink. Brian leans in closer and literally stares at the member. “You want it, Bri? Want me to thrust it right into your dirty mouth? Push it all the way to your throat?” Jae asks, voice full of mocking.

Brian sobs, too excited and tries to move closer to the aching member.

“So desperate. I bet you’re wet, right? Are you leaking already?” he takes his hand to the front of Brian’s jeans and smirks again when he feels the dampness. “Cute, Bri. But I can’t let you get away with everything, right?” he continues and Brian looks so lost and sad as he pulls away.

Jae takes the discarded belt again and looks directly at Brian.

“Strip down, just leave your f _ ucking bandana _ and earrings on, babe. Be quick. Don’t make me wait” he commands, still standing in front of Brian, cock tucked in again into his black boxer briefs. “And don’t think of pulling any more of your teasing tactics”.

Brian complies and peels off his sweaty black undershirt quickly. Then, he proceeds to take off his belt and pants. He finds himself into his red lacy knickers and looks up at Jae, waiting for a reaction. Those were his favorite lacy underwear, he had chosen them specifically to wear because he hoped Jae would at least grope him that night. He got way more than what he asked for. Jae looked at him, hungrily. 

“Well, would you look at that?” said Jae before whistling. “Stop” he said and Brian froze there, nipples taut and painfully erect. “You were even planning to tease me with those things, huh? Really, Brian, you’re wandering away from that good boy title more and more” Jae walked close to him and looked down at him, chests almost pressing together. “Pull that bandana down again. I wanna see it up close, Brian.”

The younger obeyed and pulled the piece of fabric over his eyes again. He heard Jae humming almost next to his face. Jae placed both his hands on Brian’s waist, hot skin against hotter skin. The younger felt like he would melt down at that exact moment. “You’re really gorgeous, babe. Look at that.” he said, and Brian was left to blindly wonder what he talked about until he felt those big hands setting on top of his ass. He weeped and felt pre-cum on his cock. Jae groped him, finally. He fondled his cheeks and he even slapped them slightly, smiling when he say the jiggle from over Brian’s shoulder. “Sweet, sweet Brian. You’re so filthy and provocative. We are going to have so much fun, cutie”.

Jae kept one hand massaging Brian’s butt while his other hand moved up to his chest, playing the perky nipples mercilessly. “Didn’t I tell you you could be vocal, babe?” he asks, grabbing one of the cheeks hard. “I want to hear you, I’m not forbidding you from speaking, Brian. Do you like this? Want me to spank you more? Answer me”. 

Brian gasped before letting go of his lower lip.

“It feels good, Sir… Jae! I meant Jae” he said, all scandalized eyes and red ears. 

Jae went silent for a moment and Brian was afraid he had disgusted the older. He was ready to peel off the bandana and cry his eyes out because he’d have to take care of his throbbing erection for himself, when he head Jae’s ragged breath on his ear. “Say that again” spoke Jae, punctuating each word. “Say it, Brian.” 

The silver haired man gulped and softly said, “Sir… I am…”

Jae quickly threw him onto the mattress and kissed him ferociously, licking into his mouth. Gropping his asscheeks all the time. He was grinding against Brian’s own crotch, too. The dry friction was going straight to Brian’s lust filled head, making him sputter whines, groans and whimpers the whole time, mixed with the newfound title for Jae. “Sir, please… More… Sir….”

Jae stopped after a while and looked at Brian, who blindly looked for him. The older smirked.

“Turn around, baby boy” he asked, holding the belt again. “I’m growing impatient again.”

Brian whimpered because of the pet name but nodded and rolled to his side, hoping not to fall down to the floor. He managed to place himself face down on the bed and waited for Jae’s next movement. The older went behind him and bound his hands together using the belt. It was uncomfortable but it didn’t hurt him in any way. Brian whimpered when he felt Jae peeling himself off of him. He was shivering, already pliant under the older man.

“Good pet” said Jae again, chuckling this time “You look devastatingly beautiful like this, babe. Has someone ever done this to you? Or are you that excited because this is your first time with this? Tell me, Bri” he commanded once again, mindlessly caressing Brian’s waist, just over the lace. 

The younger groaned and said no with his head.

“Well, Bri. You can tell me to stop anytime you want, okay? I wanna make sure you’re enjoying it, are we clear?” he asked and petted Brian’s back “Use your words, babe”.

“Yes, Sir. I understand” answered Brian, voice cracking at the end.

Jae smiled and helped him get on the floor, on his knees this time. 

“Now, let’s give you what you want, BriBri” Jae said, taking out his aching member again, feeding it to Brian once, only to take it out again and tapped his lips with the tip a few times. He enjoyed how the pre-cum made his plump lips shine under the warm light of the room. “Slick it good, Bri. It’s your first treat tonight” he said chuckling.

Brian opened his mouth wide and looked for the member desperately. When he found it, he took the crown with his lips, playing with it using his tongue. Jae hissed and placed a hand on Brian’s neck. “Keep going” he said, pushing his hand a little bit. Brian slid the member more into his mouth, until he was pressed flush against Jae’s pelvis. “Good job.” said Jae, slightly shaking voice.

Brian, excited because of the praise, began bobbing his hand up and down. He stretched his lips more and more, it felt like he could keep going forever. Pleasing Jae was making his own member grow harder. Jae’s sounds were whiny, high-pitched and Brian wanted to keep on eliciting them. He was making Jae do those sounds. Those obscene sounds mixed with various forms of his name.

“Shit, Bri” said Jae, before gripping Brian’s silver mop of hair and pulling him off his dick. 

The younger stayed there, kneeling down. Disoriented and mouth gaping. His lips spit-slicked and painted with some precum. Brian wanted Jae to cum in his mouth. He wanted Jae to properly face-fuck him. Maybe in the future, if he played his cards right with him.

The older man sighed and crouched down to Brian’s face, looking how red and flustered he had become. “You’re really good at giving head, babe. I’ll keep that in mind” he joked and helped Brian get on the bed again. “Now it’s your time to feel good, BriBri” he placed himself on top of Brian again and kissed him on the lips first. Open mouthed, filthy sounds coming from both of their throats, tongues fighting each other furiously. Jae was eating him alive. “Mmm, such a foxy boy, Bri” he chuckled against his ear and made a path of kisses from there to his shoulder.

Brian’s legs were open wide. His chest going up and down with his ragged breath. He felt too hot. He wanted more from Jae. The older man marked bruises on his shoulder, making him moan again. “Can I mark you in visible places, Bri?” he asked, caressing his cheek. Brian nodded his head and said a faint “Yes, Sir”. He opened his mouth and tried to look for Jae’s fingers with his lips. He older smirked again. “It’s a deal, then, babe”.

First, his forefinger went into Brian’s mouth. The younger man released a high pitched hum and began sucking it, as he had previously done with Jae’s member. Licking them while Jae moved down on his body, placing wet kisses on his torso, abs and thighs. “How can you be this hot, Brian? Fuck” he said, warm breath against Brian’s hot skin. “Really unfair that you keep this body all to yourself, huh? We must change that, you’re a masterpiece”.

Brian sucked in a breathe and looked for another one of Jae’s fingers. The brunette complied and let his middle finger inside Brian’s mouth, pushing in and out in a slow pace, allowing the younger man to lick them good each time. “Stop now, babe” he asked and retracted the fingers, before kissing right on Brian’s left hip bone. 

“As much as I love this, we need to take them off if we want to keep going, right?” said Jae, pulling down the waistband of the lacy undergarments. “Wow, Bri. You look even more beautiful with no clothes on” he commented and kissed the other hip bone. “You’re leaking, this lace is soaking wet, Bri. Poor baby. Do you want me that bad?”

Brian whimpered.

“I do, Sir! Please… I’m a good boy” he pleaded, asking for anything.

Jae chuckled darkly and placed the underwear inside his pocket, unknown to Brian. 

“You’re right, babe. Such a good boy, for me, right?” he said rhetorically and moved his hand to Brian’s face, removing the bandana “Hello there. Long time no see, huh?” said Jae, kissing Brian’s temple again. “I definitely wanted you to see this, babe”.

He moved Brian’s thick legs again, placing himself on the edge of the bed, head between his thighs. “Look very carefully, Brian. “ Jae placed Brian’s golden legs to each side of his own head. He managed to bite him softly on a tender thigh before diving down. He used his previously slicked fingers to tease the pucker between Brian’s cheeks. Just slightly pressing in. Brian sobbed, aroused. 

“Ah! Sir… Jae… Fuck” muttered Brian, holding his breath, too.

Jae took Brian’s member in his hand, pumping it up and down. It would have been very dry if it weren’t for Brian’s own precum. Jae spread it thoroughly over the head, toying with the slit. His other hand had managed to push one finger past the tight ring, earning a loud gasp from Brian, who was staring at Jae the whole time, biting his lip. His silver hair was matted to his bronze skin. 

“So cute, BriBri” said Jae, looking at him behind his frames while he gave him a handjob and prepped him. “Don’t worry, I’m not a savage. I know two fingers are nothing” he said and let go of the aching red member on his hand. “We’re almost there, babe. Don’t worry”.

He pressed his face flush to Brian’s ass and kept holding him with his hands. His tongue teased Brian again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jae” chanted Brian, wiggling his hips, trying to get more friction from Jae. “More, more, more, please, Sir!” 

Jae listened to him and moved his tongue deeper and faster, joining with two fingers this time. He was stretching him wider, causing every type of profanity to spill from Brian’s pretty mouth. Jae smirked while he looked at how he thrashed against the sheets. “So loud, babe. Do you want people to hear you like this? Such a pretty image you are, crying because I’m playing with your ass. Your hot nerd neighbour is going to hear you, don’t you think?” he teased and watched Brian go bright red again, in between panting. “Oh, you’re right. He’s too busy fucking you right now, isn’t he, babe?” he pushed a third finger in and out, watching how Brian gasped for air again and again.

“Please, Sir! I am ready, please” chanted Brian, lost in the torrid movement of Jae’s fingers.

Jae took the fingers out and opened his wallet, taking a condom in his hand. He left it next to Brian’s legs and finally, finally, took off his pants. They fell to the ground along with the black boxer brief he was wearing. Then, he unbuttoned the last buttons from the shirt. 

At last, Jae was naked in front of Brian. The brunette gulped. Jae was perfect. He was lean, well sculpted. Nothing short of muscular. His milky long legs were strong. His waist was tantalizing to Brian. His collarbones were the hottest thing Brian had ever seen. His cock standing proud against his abdomen. Jae was a Greek god.

“So, you do like what you see, I assume?” joked Jae, before rolling the condom onto his member. He moved on top of Brian again and kissed him, softer this time, but not less steamy. Quickly stroking himself once and making Brian wish he’d be already inside him. He moved his hands to Brian’s back, taking off the belt “There you go, you can hunt me now if you want, babe.”

Brian whimpered and pressed himself against Jae’s abdomen, rutting against it.

“Impatient babe” tutted Jae and took one of Brian’s legs on his hand, leaving him open wide for him. He placed the tip on Brian’s entrance, teasing him again. “So tight, Bri. I can almost taste how hot you’ll be” he pushed the head in, putting his other hand right next to Brian’s head on the pillow. “Shit… Bri… You’re no joke. Such a greedy little hole, babe.”

Brian mewled and took Jae’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Put it all in, Sir!” begged Brian, voice trashed and eyes watering “Please… I’m going mad…”

Jae pressed a chaste kiss onto his lips before pushing all the way in, bottoming out into Brian. The younger gasped loudly and his back arched. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth agape. He was panting hard already. He looked at Jae’s eyes. They were closed, he was basking in the warmth of Brian’s insides. It felt heavenly. Brian felt like a dream. 

“So fucking tight” half-moaned Jae before he kissed Brian’s lips, this time filthily again. “You like that, babe? Feeling me so deep inside you? You worked hard to get dicked down tonight, right? I’m going to make it worth it, Brian. Just you watch me” he bite down the side of Brian’s neck and began pounding into him. Brian could just moan again and again, as Jae filled him up  _ so so madly _ good. “Take it good, Bri. You asked for this.”

“Sir… Jae… Please… More… Fuck me hard!…” he cried out, hair banging back and forth from Jae’s thrusting. “Sir… Harder… Please…” begged Brian. He was hugging Jae’s neck, holding onto him for stability. Jae took both of his legs and placed them further up on both sides of his body, effectively bending Brian in two. “So deep, Jae… More, please, Sir! I want more! Faster!”

Jae tutted and slapped his ass once.

“Such an eager little shit, huh?” he said, voice booming against Brian’s ear “Already demanding stuff from Sir, babe? That’s not good manners. You know what?” he let go and pulled out of Brian, making him fall back into the mattress. “Turn around, Brian” he ordered. 

Brian whimpered from the loss of contact and placed himself on all fours in front of Jae.

“That’s not what I asked for, silly fox” corrected him Jae, pulling him by the arms towards his body. He sat back into his knees behind Brian and the younger was also kneeling. “This is more appropriate for you, babe. Do you like riding, Bri? I bet you do. You have great thighs for it, right? I bet they’re both from your hard work at gym and in this room, aren’t they?” he chuckled in Brian’s ear, earning a lewd moan from him. “I want to fuck them some other day, what do you think? These soft, jiggly thighs stained with Sir’s cum? I bet you’d love it”.

He aligned his member with Brian’s entrance again and placed his hand in one of the other’s hips, pushing him down onto him. “Yes, baby, just like that” Brian had both arms to each side of him, for leverage, while he bounced up and down, a little slow at first. “Good boy, you wanted it harder right?” said Jae before he put both hands on Brian’s hips “Your desire is my command, Brian.”

Brian couldn’t stop the whimpering from his mouth when Jae began pounding up into him again, matching his bounces with force each time. Brian’s hair was over his eyes, sweat bathing him from head to chin. Jae was crouching behind him, fucking him good, hitting that sweet spot repeatedly. High-pitched and low grunts filled the room. At that point, the owner of each one couldn’t be distinguished. The loud sound of skin on skin, the obscenely loud and wet rhythm of Jae’s cock getting in and out of his hole. 

“Such a sweet good boy, aren’t you, Bri?” he said into his ear, giving him a particularly deep thrust. “You’re getting close, baby. You’re getting so tight. It feels amazing, Bri. So good. Such a good fuck you are” he held Brian’s chin again. Then, he grabbed him by his middle, thrusting into him even faster. “I’m going to pull your hair, okay? Don’t lock your jaw, I don’t want to hurt you, BriBri”.

He pulled Brian’s silver mop of hair while he rammed into his tight heat, faster and harder. Brian was crying at this point, too overstimulated. His lonely dick was then picked up by Jae’s hand and stroked hard. “We’re going to cum together. Is that good, Babe?” he asked before kissing his cheek. “You’re doing amazing, Bri. I’m so proud of my good boy”.

Brian whimpered Jae’s name again. “Sir… I’m so close, please. I wanna cum”.

Jae groaned into his neck again and nipped it once. “Just hang on a little bit for me, okay, BriBri? You feel so good, it’s hard not to cum. God, I really wish I could fill you up completely, Brian. You deserve it. Would you like that? Being so full of Sir’s load that it drips down from your hole all the way to your thick thighs and legs? Would you lick Sir’s cock clean after that?” he resumed his frantic rhythm inside of Brian until it was erratic and he began to see everything blurry. His glasses where slipping off his nose, he pushed them up with arm. “Shit, Bri, come on, babe. Almost there”.

Brian moaned “Jae, Jae, Jae, I’m coming….” and Jae kissed him hard on the lips. The position a little awkward because Brian had to turn his neck a little. 

“I’m there too, babe. Touch yourself, okay?” instructed Jae, looking into Brian’s damp eyes. “Let’s cum now, Brian” and with that, they both spurted their white mess. Jae into the condom and Brian on his own hand and sheets.

They fell down on top of each other and Jae only had time to take off his glasses before Brian snuggled him like one would do to a big plushie. They were both sticky and messy by now. Jae took the condom off and threw it away somewhere. He was spent too. Brian was softly kissing his flat chest, a cuddly cat. 

“That was so fucking good. Wow. Jae. You were fantastic” said Brian, face pressed against Jae’s chest. “Thanks”.

Jae quirked a brow.

“Why thanks? I should be thanking you. There’s no way you’d sleep with me in a normal setting, I just got lucky tonight” said Jae, covering his eyes with his hand. Brian frowned and held himself up on his forearms.

“What do you mean with that? Do you think we only fucked because we drank at the bar?” 

Jae sighed and turned around to see Brian. 

“Not only that. You just said you were pent up and horny. Plus, I figured out your whole bedroom setting in no time. Of course you’d be thrilled, Brian. I feed into all of your kinks, right?” he continued, belittling himself every time. “Not that I don’t share them. I mean, I was not lying about what I said before. You're gorgeous, a masterpiece even. And I’m just a tall PolSci nerd”.

Brian huffed and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“So what? You’re the sexiest guy I’ve ever seen, Jaehyung. I like you! And yes, the sex was great, amazing actually. Weren’t you there? You had me wrapped around your finger. We fit. Like two pieces in a puzzle, Jae. Didn’t you feel it?” he asks, bright-eyed and he places a hand on Jae’s chest.

“Are you for real, Bri?” asked Jae in a tiny voice. “You’re the hottest man in this fucking country, honestly. Why would I be the lucky one? Sure, I’m tall. and yes, I know I have some sort of appeal, maybe? But I’m nowhere near you…”

Brian frowned again and placed himself atop Jae. 

“Really? Then who was that really hot guy who made me cum just now? Because I recall it was one Park Jaehyung. The same idiot nerd who is in my bed now. Have I been tricked in just 5 minutes?” he says and before Jae can protest again, he kisses him. “Look, maybe I should have taken you out on a date before all of this. Then maybe you’d believe me. Because not only I’m crazy for you good looks, I genuinely like you. I want to date you, for real”.

Jae gasped and looked at Brian’s soiled bed sheets.

“Or am I reading this wrong and you just want the good ol’ sex from this situation?” asked Brian, a bit hurted but trying to mask it. “If you just want that… I’m good, too. I’d love to be your fuckbuddy, just give me a call.” 

Jae looked at Brian with worried eyes and pulled him into his arms.

“Sorry, I was just baffled. You really want to date me! It’s just… It’s hard to believe it, sorry.” he says, placing his head on top of Brian’s silver haired one. “Okay, but if we date…”

“Yeah?”

“We’re still having mind blowing sex, right? That’s included in the whole package, right?” asks Jae, almost stuttering.

Brian laughs and kisses his lips softly.

“Of fucking course, sweetie. I don’t think I could ever get enough of you.” admits Brian, smiling down at him. “Now, please cuddle me. I need sex, cuddles, sleep and then food. that’s the order of my life, okay?”

Jae laughs and embraces him tighter, letting him lay atop of his chest.

“Sweet. And also, Bri?” asks Jae, cheeks burning.

“Yes, Jae?”

“Could you never sing that nasty song in public ever again?”

Brian grins and straddles Jae, putting his hands at each side of the brunette’s head. 

“That depends. What do I get?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! <3 
> 
> Catch me at @jaesgemini on Twitter if you want to read my multilingual struggles and yell at me because of all the filth in this pwp, lol. Or just because I want more MyDay mutuals! See ya.


End file.
